At the Grave side
by khymeelee
Summary: Christian visited his birth mother, Ella, Grave for the first time. ONE SHOT STORY (i do not own the characters)


**First time writing a fan fiction. I know its not perfect, just trying out something new.**

Christian woke up and dreaded this day that he promised to Ana. He promised to her that he would visit his birth mother grave on her birthday which is today. Why he even bothered to agree to this, he wondered to himself.

He got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. A few minutes later he got out and dressed in a grey sweat pants and a white v-neck Hanes t-shirt. He decided to call Ana before going down for breakfast to let her know that he was up and was going to the grave today since she was in Florida with Kate for the weekend.

Ana answered on the second ring.

"Good morning baby, I miss you so much. Can't wait to be home on Monday" Hearing her voice made he missed her more than how he did.

"I miss you more than you can imagine too sweetheart. Can't wait to hold you and kiss you for as long as I want" He replied.

"So what are your plans for the day?" She asked.  
"I'm just going to visit the Crack whore grave as I promised to you. You can still stop me" he said while crossing his finger.

"Well I won't because I want you to go" she replied giggling. "I have to go now; Kate wants me to help her with something. I love you endlessly!"

"I love you too Ana baby"  
Beep.

After eating omelets and a glass of orange juice for breakfast, Christian took up a bottle of Baileys to bring with him to the grave.

"Going to be a long day, might as well go now" He said to his best friend and Head of security, Taylor.

"Right sir" Taylor replied formally.

The drive to the grave yard took about half an hour. Christian took a deep breath before stepping out of the vehicle and started to walk to the grave. When he reach him stoop down in front of it and just stared.

The stone had her full name, Ella Suzette Henry.

After what seems like to be a year he started to talk.

"Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if you didn't die"

"If I would have a sibling, if I would have beautiful wife like Ana, if I would be rich, if you would love me or if I would love you like how I love Grace.

"Why did you have to take drugs?"

"Why did you let that bastard burned me with his cigar?"

"Why didn't you stop him mom!"

That was the first time Christian has ever referred to his birth mother as mom but he was too hurt to realize he did.

He pulled the Baileys and started to take a long drink.

"Do you know how it fucking hurts here" He places his hand over his chest where his heart is.

"I just wished you would stop him. That's all I wished.

"But no, you were so fucked up with the crack that you didn't even realize the only person who needed you, you gave no help to"

"And I will never forgive you for that you CRACK WHORE!"

" Do you know how it fucking feels to be crying for hours while you lay there lifeless?"

"I do miss your Chocolate cake though"

"I wish you were here so Ana could have tasted it.

"I'm sure I would have loved it" Ana voiced replied from behind

Christian got up same time and turned to look at Ana.

" I was at the Airport when you called, wanted to be here to give you support and wanted it to be a surprise also." She said before he got a chance to speak.

"God, I love you so much" he rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"So are we finish here?" Ana asked "Because I do miss you inside of me"

Christian gave her a seductive grin "Just a minute baby" he gave her a quick kiss and returned back to the grave.

"I do wish I could love you, but I can't because all I have of you is bad memories. I'm sure you're in a better place and you're watching over me. "

"There's no need to worry, you can see that I'm happy with my life now. Maybe it was for the best."

"Goodbye Ella, I have to continue living my life now"

He got up and walked to Ana.

"Let's go baby, we have a long night ahead" He winked to her.

"Can't wait!" Ana replied rushing to the car.

**What do you think?**


End file.
